Finnistan Truefeather
Lord Finnistan Truefeather of the House of Truefeather was the previous Serdar of the Dawnspire. Born the son of Silinir Truefeather and Caela Rainwood, Finnistan Truefeather would be the one to raise the prestige of the Dawnspire from a unknown and quiet province, to one of the most revered. Finnistan was a titanic man in life. As an accomplished lancer, he was known to be undefeated in duels and the human kingdom's jousting tournaments. By the time of the Second War, Finnistan had earned himself half a hundred of nominal titles, but most coveted was the Lance of Quel'Thalas, a title that would follow him even into undeath. Finnistan was beloved by all of those within his homeland, and his charismatic nature made him a natural and successful leader. It was those closest to him that realized that even the best of men come with the worst of flaws. Appearance Finnistan in life was known to appear and act heroic in his entire nature. His words were carefully chosen, his movement seemed completely controlled and exact. Known for a comely complexion and a powerful build, Finnistan had put the classical statues of the ancient highborne to shame. Early Life Finnistan was the first and only son of Silinar Truefeather and Caela Rainwood. At the time of his birth, the Dawnspire was a fractured province torn between rival interests between the factions of east and west. To the east, House Truefeather and House Silvermourn were engaged in a territorial dispute between House Ravenbough and House Rainwood. To ensure that minor skirmishes do not rise into civil war, a marriage between the Houses of Truefeather and Rainwood was brokered. Finnistan was quickly born soon after. Raised within the mighty fortress known as the Dawnspire Citadel, Finnistan was trained on all the things a young lord must learn. He excelled particularly at mathematics, political etiquette, and was a prodigy in martial warfare and training. At the age of twenty, Finnistan, like all children of the Dawnspire, enlisted into the Royal Thalassian Army. There he quickly rose within the ranks and for the next fifty years, he served with distinction in the various disputes Quel'Thalas had with its rivals. Finnistan was not shy when it came to love and romance. After the passing of his father, and the quick aging of his mother, Finnistan was an attractive choice for many noble houses to part with. Finnistan earned himself a unscrupulous reputation of a lascivious nature. Finally, he accepted the hand of a Salria Silvermourn, the second daughter of House Silvermourn to sure up further alliances. The marriage at first was romantic, such passionate exchanges between Finnistan and his wife were shortly outlived. Lord of the Dawnspire Following the death of his mother, Finnistan arose into position of Sedar, the highest ranking lordship in the eastern provinces of Quel'Thalas. As Lord, Finnistan made many sweeping reforms to the Dawnspires financial states and quickly formed a powerful military core which was used extensively by King Anasterian Sunstrider. As the fame grew and gold began to flow into the Dawnspire's coffers, Finnistan used that extensive wealth to expand his fastness within the Dawnspire Citadel and purchase half a hundred merchant ships. These ships would later serve as the basis of the Crimson Fleet. Despite Finnistan's cold relationship with his wife, a son was born within the first two years of his ascention to lordship. Finnistan named his son Felthier and named him his heir. Finnistan also welcomed the return of his sister Savia Truefeather, who was recently pregnant and also in a broken marriage. Idriil Dawnveil was born shortly after. While on mission at Sundial Anchorage, Finnistan traveled north at behest to Lady Evelynne Rosewind. There he met with a woman known as Veya Rosewind, and two began a secret courtship. After many years, Lady Veya gave birth to a daughter, named after herself. Finnistan would prove to be a loving but distant father. There would also be many rumors of possible bastard children found all across Quel'Thalas, but given to the fame Finnistan would later win, these children only seemed to further serve the great prestige that Lance of Quel'Thalas would bring. The Second War WIP Undeath WIP Category:Characters Category:Cult of the Bleeding Eye